


Lingkaran setan first year

by shifuyuko



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Comedy, Don't Judge Me, Fiction, I just love them, M/M, Misunderstandings, Ngakak, Not real, Romantic Comedy, What Have I Done, cinta segitiga but not really, khayalan semata
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shifuyuko/pseuds/shifuyuko
Summary: "Dia tidak.... benar-benar suka padaku, kan?"Sebuah kisah rumit antara Kimura Tatsunari, Suga Kenta, dan Kosaka Ryoutarou.Edit: chap 2 sudah ada!





	1. Chapter 1

(9 Mei 2016, 01:10 PM) 

 

"Astaga Ryo," Tatsunari berkata sambil menahan diri untuk tidak terdengar cemburu, "apa yang kau pikirkan ketika mengunggah ini ke media sosial?"

Tatsunari menyodorkan ponselnya yang menunjukan sebuah foto pada malam kemarin saat malam terakhir pertunjukan Haikyuu Stage Play yang kedua sambil tertawa hambar. Sebuah foto Kenta mencium pipi Ryo. 

 

Yang membuat Tatsunari tidak karuan semalaman.

 

"Loh kenapa?" Ryo memasang wajah bingung, "aku hanya ingin saja"

"Kau-- hahaha" Tatsunari sebisa mungkin tak meledak saat itu juga lalu mencoba berbicara sambil bercanda seperti biasanya, "apa kau tidak bepikir apa yang akan orang-orang lain pikirkan tentang kalian?"

 

Sebenarnya Tatsunari benci melihatnya sampai ia frustasi. Ia tak suka jika orang-orang berpikir bahwa Ryo adalah orang yang paling dekat dengan Kenta hanya karena bocah itu lebih sering memberitahu dunia bahwa mereka sedang bersama. 

 

Ia sudah muak melihat Kenta terlalu dekat dengan Ryo.

 

"Memangnya kenapa?" Ryo balik bertanya, "aku tidak begitu peduli. Lagipula, itu hanya candaan saja, dan aku yakin orang lain juga akan berpikiran seperti itu. Mengapa kau khawatir sekali?"

Tatsunari mengumpat dalam hati.  _Bercanda? Hei, ada orang lain yang kau sakiti disini, dan kau anggap ini adalah sebuah candaan?_

 

_sialan._

 

"Maksudku, lihat apa yang kau katakan" Tatsunari mulai tidak sabar, "kau berkata kau menyukainya. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Iya, setelah mengunggah foto itu, Kenta memang protes mengapa foto itu yang Ryo unggah. 

 

_@sugakenta: @k_r_s kenapa kau mengunggah yang ini? lol_

_@k_r_s: @sugakenta ini yang paling bagus, lol_

_@sugakenta: apa yang akan orang lain pikirkan_

_@k_r_s: @sugakenta aku menyukaimu!_ ❤️ _lol_

_@sugakenta: hei hentikan! lol_

 

Bagi Tatsunari, candaan ini tidak lucu.

 

"Aku kan sudah bilang," Ryo menjawab setenang mungkin, "aku hanya bercanda. Memangnya orang lain akan berpikir apa? Aku dan Kenta-san berpacaran?"

 

"atau kau yang berpikir demikian?"

 

Tatsunari bergeming, lalu mulai mencari alasan.

 

"Tidak, aku hanya..." Tatsunari diam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan sambil tertawa hambar, "tentu saja itu tidak mungkin"

 

Ya, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Selama ini, Tatsunari tau betul bagaimana keseharian Kenta. Dan kalaupun sampai terjadi sesuatu antara Ryo dan Kenta, kenta pasti akan bercerita kepadanya terlebih dahulu. 

Selama hampir setahun terakhir ini, Tatsunari sering sekali bertemu dengan Kenta. Lebih sering dari pada apa yang orang lain lihat antara Kenta dan Ryo. Hanya saja, karena berbagai alasan, Tatsunari tak bisa sepamer Ryo tentang kedekatannya dengan Kenta. Selain karena Tatsunari tak punya media sosial selain websitenya sendiri --yang tentunya juga tidak sebebas Ryo, alasan lainnya adalah karena pekerjaan.

 

Tatsunari tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Kenta, begitu kata direktor.

 

Sehingga Tatsunari dan Kenta lebih sering bertemu diam-diam, tidak seperti Ryo yang bebas bertemu kapanpun dengan Kenta. 

 

"Kalaupun iya," Ryo mulai berkata lagi sambil tertawa, "apa urusannya dengan Tatsunari-san?"

 

Lagi-lagi Tatsunari bergeming. Rasanya ia seperti ditampar oleh kalimat yang baru saja Ryo ucapkan.

 

_Apa urusannya denganku?_

_Tentu saja karena aku dan kenta...._

 

_aku dan kenta...._

 

_aku dan kenta..... kami apa?_

 

Tatsunari masih terguncang. Ia benci ia harus setuju dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan Ryo tadi. Ia merasa emosinya sudah memuncak saking frustasinya. 

 

Ia marah karena ia tak punya hak apapun atas Kenta.

 

Lalu tatsunari bangun dari duduknya, kemudian dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Ryo yang sedang duduk, dan menyetuhkan bibirnya ke pipi Ryo.

Ryo sontak kaget, matanya melebar, lalu menatap heran Tatsunari yang tiba-tiba mencium pipinya.

Lalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Tatsunari pergi dari hadapan Ryo, meninggalkan Ryo yang kebingungan dengan apa yang beberapa detik sebelumnya terjadi kepadanya.

 

Tatsunari merasa ia perlu mengambil kembali ciuman Kenta di pipi Ryo.

 

\---

(11 Mei 2016, 12:45 PM)

 

Sejak saat itu, Ryotarou tak bisa tidur.

 

_Kenapa Tatsunari-san mencium pipi ku?_

 

Pertanyaan itu masih belum juga mendapat jawaban yang pasti, sebab Tatsunari pun tak berkata apapun dan pergi begitu saja. Ryo heran, bingung, dan merasa ada yang aneh dari dirinya. 

 

Mengapa saat itu detak jantungnya memburu?

 

Ia tak mengerti ada apa dengan Tatsunari dari pertama kali Tatsunari meminta untuk bertemu dengannya, lalu tiba-tiba mengungkit masalah foto itu. Ia juga merasa Tatsunari jadi tiba-tiba serius, yang biasanya Tatsunari senang sekali bercanda. Sungguh, Ryo tak punya maksud apapun ketika mengunggah foto tersebut. Ia murni hanya bercanda, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan bersama Kenta, karena ia dan Kenta memang sudah sangat dekat sejak mereka berdua berada di Haikyuu Stage Play. Yang Ryo ketahui pun, Kenta jarang sekali bercerita banyak tentang Tatsunari kepadanya, kecuali selama Haikyuu stage play. Itupun hanya sebatas jika Tatsunari mengiriminya beberapa foto aneh –seperti yang kadang Tatsunari kirimkan juaga kepadanya, dan kelakuan-kelakuan isengnya kepada Kenta.

 

_Tapi kenapa Tatsunari-san sepertinya tidak suka dengan hal itu?_

 

"Ryo-kun, minumanmu akan tumpah jika kau hanya mengaduknya," tiba-tiba Hirata Yuuya, yang saat itu sedang makan siang dengan Ryo, mulai berbicara, "ada apa? Kau terlihat seperti orang bingung"

Ryo tersadar lalu mulai menyesap minumannya, setelah itu ia beralasan, "tidak, tidak, aku hanya mengantuk karena kurang tidur semalam"

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yuuya terdengar khawatir, Ryo langsung menggeleng kepala dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "tidak, Yuuya-kun. Oh iya, bagaimana rencana acara pesta ulang tahun bersama fansmu bulan depan? Apa kau mengundang Kousuke-kun?"

Yuuya terlihat sumringah jika nama Asuma Kousuke disebut. Setelah itu ia menceritakan bagaimana konsep acara dan siapa saja yang bisa datang. Ia berkata ia belum mengundang Kousuke, mungkin nanti ketika acaranya sudah benar-benar siap.

 

Selain sering pergi jalan-jalan bersama Kenta dan Tanaka Keita, Ryo juga sering pergi bersama Yuuya atau Kousuke. Mereka sudah sering jalan-jalan sejak Yuuya berpartisipasi di Haikyuu Stage Play yang pertama. Setelah Yuuya tidak lagi berpartisipasi, Ryo jadi jarang bertemu dengan Yuuya dan lebih dekat dengan Kenta. Ryo hanya sesekali bertemu dengan Yuuya seperti ini jika jadwal mereka tidak bertabrakan.

 

Setelah Yuuya selesai bercerita, Ryo berpikir mungkin tidak ada salahnya Ryo bercerita juga kepada Yuuya tentang apa yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Yuuya-kun," Ryo memulai, "jika Kousuke-kun mengunggah foto ia dicium --sebutlah di kening, oleh seseorang yang kau kenal, apakah kau akan marah?"

Yuuya terlihat sedikit terkejut begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Ryo, setelah itu ia tersenyum tipis.

Ryo merasa senyumannya tidak enak.

 

"Hmm bagaimana ya..." Yuuya mencoba membayangkan situasi yang ditanyakan oleh Ryo dan terlihat seperti menahan tawanya, "tergantung siapa, sih. Tapi tentu saja aku akan merasa tidak suka begitu melihatnya"

 

Ryo tertegun.

 

"Jadi begini Yuuya-kun," Ryo menjadi penasaran, "anggap saja setelah itu kau bertemu dengan Kousuke-kun lalu kau protes tentang ciuman itu. Kousuke-kun pasti akan bingung, kan, kenapa kau marah kepadanya. Kemudian Kousuke-kun bertanya kepadamu apa hubungannya dengan kau jika seseorang menciumnya. Misalnya, setelah itu, kau tiba-tiba mencium Kousuke-kun di tempat yang sama dia dicium oleh orang lain. Kira-kira maksud dari ciumanmu itu apa ya?"

 

Ryo tak mungkin menyebut nama Tatsunari.

 

Yuuya lagi-lagi terlihat seperti sedang menahan senyumnya.

_Gawat, apakah aku terlihat terlalu dapat dibaca?_  batin Ryo.

Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia sangat penasaran.

 

"Tentu saja karena aku cemburu!" jawab Yuuya dengan agak bersemangat, "karena aku menyukai Kousuke, bukankah sudah jelas?"

 

"Tunggu," Ryo menjadi bingung, "jadi kau mencium Kousuke-kun karena kau cemburu Kousuke-kun dicium oleh orang lain, sebab kau menyukai Kousuke-kun? begitu?"

"Iya, seperti itu," jawab Yuuya, "aku bukan tipe orang yang terus terang bilang bahwa aku cemburu kepadanya, jadi akan lebih mudah jika aku menciumnya balik supaya dia mengerti bahwa tentu saja ada urusannya denganku jika ada seseorang yg menciumnya. Dan hey, bukankah itu terlihat lebih keren daripada aku berteriak padanya aku cemburu?" Yuuya jadi tertawa membayangkan jika hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi kepadanya.

 

Ryo masih bergeming.

 

"Memangnya kenapa, Ryo-kun? sesuatu terjadi kepadamu?"

"Ah.. Tidak..." Ryo mencoba tenang dan memproses semuanya di dalam otaknya, "hanya tiba-tiba saja ingin bertanya"

“Jadi...” Yuuya terlihat tidak puas dengan jawaban Ryo, “kau dicium siapa?”

Sedangkan Ryo malah mengabaikan pertanyaan Yuuya, masih terjebak di dalam pikirannya dan masih mencoba menyimpulkan.

 

_Jadi, Yuuya-kun akan mencium Kousuke-kun karena dia cemburu Kousuke-kun dicium oleh orang lain, sebab Yuuya-kun menyukai Kousuke-kun._

 

_Jadi, Tatsunari-san menciumku karena Tatsunari-san cemburu aku dicium oleh Kenta-san, sebab Tatsunari-san menyukaiku????_

 

Tiba-tiba Ryo tersedak minumannya sendiri begitu sampai pada konklusi tersebut. Yuuya panik lalu menyuruh Ryo untuk tenang. 

Kenapa jantung Ryo lagi-lagi berdetak tak karuan? lalu, kenapa wajahnya memerah?

Tidak bisa, Ryo harus memastikan ini sekali lagi.

 

Ryo harus bertemu dengan Kenta, saat ini juga.

 

\---

 

(11 Mei 2016, 04:30 PM)

 

Kenta mengernyitkan dahi begitu ponselnya berdering dan melihat nama "Ryo-kun" muncul di layar. Tak lama setelah itu, ia mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"Halo, Kenta-san, apa sibuk malam ini?" tanya Ryo tanpa basa-basi. 

Kemudian Kenta mengingat-ingat lagi jadwalnya, setelah itu menjawab, "aku baru selesai pukul 8 malam"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita makan malam bersama! Aku menemukan tempat yang bagus, kau harus mencobanya!" Ryo terdengar begitu antusias seperti biasanya, lalu Kenta menjawab, "Baiklah"

"Aku akan menjemputmu kalau begitu," kata Ryo, "sampai bertemu pukul 8!"

"Ya, baiklah," jawab Kenta, lalu sambungan telepon terputus. 

 

Kenta duduk dan menikmati waktu istirahatnya sejenak. Ia jadi teringat Tatsunari sering mengingatkannya untuk istirahat. Selain itu, Tatsunari juga yang paling cerewet mengingatkannya untuk makan, bahkan kadang memasak untuk Kenta. Masakannya enak sekali dan Kenta sangat menyukainya. Ia jadi ingin makan masakan Tatsunari.

Bicara tentang Tatsunari, dia tidak ada kabar. Semenjak hari terakhir pertunjukan Haikyuu stage play yang kedua, Tatsunari tak mengabari apapun. 

 

_Mungkin dia sibuk._  Batin Kenta.

 

\---

 

(08.30)

 

Kenta dan Ryo berada di sebuah restoran kecil yang Ryo bilang tempatnya menarik. Tak terlalu banyak orang yang datang, sebab memang restoran ini baru dibuka bulan lalu. Pemiliknya adalah salah satu teman Ryo. 

"Kenta-kun, sambil menunggu makanan, bagaimana kalo kita foto?" Ryo tiba-tiba menawarkan untuk berfoto dengan Kenta yang duduk diseberangnya.

Kenta dan Ryo sudah dekat cukup lama, lebih tepatnya sejak pertama kali mereka berdua dipertemukan di Haikyuu Stage Play yang pertama. Kenta tidak begitu ingat bagaimana, namun Ryo jadi sering mengajaknya kemana-mana. Jadi, tanpa sadar mereka sudah jadi dekat.

Sebenarnya Kenta sudah tau Ryo akan mengajaknya berfoto. Setelah berfoto, mereka pasti aku mengunggah foto tersebut di media sosial. Entah kenapa, rasanya berfoto bersama setiap kali mereka bertemu seperti sudah menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. 

 

Berbeda jika ia bertemu dengan Tatsunari.

 

Tatsunari --karena tuntutan agensi dan pekerjaan, tak bisa dengan bebas mengunggah foto mereka di websitenya. Oleh karena itu, Kenta pun juga tidak bisa sembarangan mengunggah fotonya bersama Tatsunari. Kenta mengerti bagaimana keadaan Tatsunari, sehingga foto mereka hanya jadi koleksi pribadi mereka berdua. Bukan hanya 1-2 foto, namun bisa sampai ribuan foto, sebab Tatsunari senang sekali berfoto. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa sebebas yang lain untuk mengunggahnya ke media sosial.

 

Ryo mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, lalu menggeser layarnya sehingga kameranya aktif. Ryo lalu mengatur posisi ponselnya supaya mereka berdua bisa berada di satu layar yang sama. 

" _Hai, chiizu_ " Ryo memberi aba-aba, lalu mereka bergaya. 

Baru satu kali foto, Ryo berbalik menghadap ke arah Kenta, lalu berkata, "Aku boleh minta tolong sesuatu?"

"Minta tolong apa?" tanya Kenta penasaran.

"Bisakah kita berpose seperti di pertunjukkan terakhir Haikyuu Stage Play kemarin?" 

 

Kenta tertegun. Ia jadi teringat tentang foto itu. 

 

Foto itu benar-benar hanya untuk main-main. Kenta diminta oleh Ryo untuk mencium pipinya. Karena hari itu hari terakhir, akhirnya kenta setuju, dengan syarat Ryo jangan mengunggahnya ke media sosial. Ryo setuju lalu mereka berfoto dengan pose kenta mencium pipi Ryo.

Lalu, betapa kagetnya Kenta begitu melihat foto itu ada di media sosialnya Ryo. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Ryo sampai ia mengunggahnya. Sebenarnya Kenta malu, karena menurutnya ini berbahaya.

 

Bagaimana jika Tatsunari melihatnya?

 

Meskipun ini tidak ada kaitannya sama sekali dengan Tatsunari, Kenta hanya tak ingin Tatsunari berpikir yang macam-macam tentangnya dan Ryo. Tapi kepala Kenta spontan pusing begitu kemarin Ryo berkata "aku menyukaimu" di media sosialnya kepada Kenta.

Kenta tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Ryo.

Ryo tidak benar-benar serius dengan apa yang ia ucapkan di media sosialnya itu kan?

 

"Kenta-kun?" Ryo menyadarkan lamunan Kenta, "bolehkah?"

Kenta jadi berpikir ulang. Kenapa Ryo mau Kenta mencium pipinya lagi?

"Kenapa harus pose seperti itu?" Kenta bertanya terus terang.

"Aku..." Ryo mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Kenta, "hanya ingin kau mencium pipiku satu kali lagi"

Kenta sekali lagi tertegun. Apa? Ryo ingin Kenta mencium pipinya sekali lagi?

 

_Woah, Ryo tidak benar-benar serius kan masalah itu?_

 

_Ryo tidak benar-benar...._

 

_...suka padaku kan?_

 

Kenta jadi bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kumohon?" Ryo memohon sekali lagi, kini wajahnya lebih serius, dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di depan wajahnya seperti benar-benar memohon kepada Kenta.

"Tapi Ryo-kun--"

"Kumohon Kenta-kun," Ryo memohon lagi, "kumohon, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon, kumo---"

"Baiklah, baiklah," akhirnya Kenta setuju karena Ryo berisik sekali,  "namun ada syaratnya"

"Apa? apa?" Ryo tiba-tiba sumringah dan bersemangat. Kenta jadi ingin tertawa.

"Jangan mengunggahnya di Twitter seperti kemarin!" Kenta menegaskan, "aku rasa itu berbahaya"

Ryo malah tertawa, "maafkan aku, aku hanya tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk mengunggahnya. Tapi sekarang, aku tidak akan melakukannya"

Kenta hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kemari, Kenta-kun. Cahaya di sini lebih terang" Ryo mengajak Kenta untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Kenta bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Ryo.

"Kau siap?" tanya Ryo. Kenta hanya mengangguk.

"tiga, dua, satu--" Ryo menghitung mundur dan kenta mencium pipi ryo dihitungan terakhir.

Ryo lalu melihat hasil fotonya, lalu tersenyum sangat lebar, "Fotonya bagus!"

Kenta hanya tertawa hambar, lalu bangkit dari duduknya, dan kembali ke tempat asalnya, "ingat, jangan kau unggah"

"Siap, senpai!"

 

Demi Tuhan, Ryo tidak serius kan?

 

\---------------------------------- to be continued.

 

"HWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAAH" -Author, TatKenRyo shipper.


	2. 12 Mei 2016

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kesalahpahaman masih berlanjut

(12 Mei 2016, 03:00 AM)

 

Alarm Tatsunari berbunyi kencang sekali. Ia terpaksa harus bangkit, lalu mematikan alarmnya yang sudah teriak-teriak membangunkan Tatsunari. Setelah itu, Tatsunari melihat jamnya yang menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Hari ini Tatsunari harus berangkat pagi karena ia harus pergi keluar kota. Dan shinkasen yang akan ia tumpangi berangkat pukul 6.30 pagi.

 

Tak lama setelah itu, Tatsunari meraih ponselnya yang ia letakan di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ketika menyalakan ponselnya, ternyata grup Line nya ramai sekali kemarin malam. Kemarin ia tidur cepat karena harus bangun pagi, jadi ia tak tau mengapa Line grupnya tiba-tiba ramai.

 

Setengah penasaran, ia membuka Line nya lalu melihat notifikasi grup Karasuno Haisute, yang berisi anggota-anggota Karasuno di Haikyuu Stage play, chatnya ada seratus lebih. 

 

Ketika Tatsunari membuka pesan grup tersebut, Tatsunari langsung mengumpat.

 

_(Kosaka Ryoutarou sent you a photo)_

 

Foto Kenta mencium pipi Ryo.

Lagi.

 

Tatsunari tiba-tiba merasa kacau, kali ini motif Ryo apa lagi?

 

Yang muncul selanjutnya di grup Line tersebut adalah reaksi-reaksi candaan dari anggota yang lain. Namun, Tatsunari segera menutup pesan dari grup tersebut padahal ia belum selesai membaca semua pesannya. Tapi baginya ini sudah cukup membuat pagi Tatsunari menjadi rusak.

 

Tatsunari merasa ia harus bicara lagi dengannya.

 

\---

 

(05.00)

 

Ryo membuka matanya perlahan begitu mendengar ada seseorang yang mengetok2 pintu apartemennya. Setengah sadar Ryo bangun, mengumpulkan kesadarannya, lalu melihat jam dinding. 

 

Pukul 5 pagi.

 

Siapa yang repot-repot datang ke apartemennya di pagi buta seperti ini?

 

Ryo mencoba tak menghiraukan ketukan itu, namun lama kelamaan ketukannya semakin keras dan tak sabar. Ryo terpaksa bangun dari kasurnya, dan melangkah geram ke depan pintu apartemennya dengan masih setengah sadar.

 

Namun ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya, ia sontak kaget dan tiba-tiba saja kantuknya lenyap.

 

Kimura Tatsunari berdiri di sana.

 

Ryo mengedipkan kedua matanya berkali-kali, namun ia tetap tak salah lihat. Di depannya tetap terlihat sosok Tatsunari yang membawa sebuah tas besar, dengan air muka yang tidak dapat Ryo tebak.

 

“...Tatsunari-san?”

 

“Aku tak akan lama,” Tatsunari bicara tiba-tiba serius dan cepat, “tolong kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Kenta sampai seperti kemarin malam”

 

Ryo mengernyitkan dahi dan bingung setengah mati. Tatsunari? Repot-repot datang kemari di pagi buta hanya untuk berkata demikian kepadanya?

 

“Tunggu, Tatsunari-san,” Ryo mencoba menahan Tatsunari untuk tidak buru-buru pergi dan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, “kenapa aku tidak boleh?”

 

Tatsunari diam sejenak sambil memegang lehernya, menghela napas, lalu ia menjawab sambil menatap ryo tepat di matanya, “Karena aku tidak suka melihatnya. Kau paham?”

 

Detik selanjutnya Ryo tiba-tiba merasa jantungnya seperti berhenti sejenak, kemudian debarnya memburu. Ryo tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya, dan ekspresi apa yang harus ia munculkan di wajahnya. Otaknya terlalu sibuk berpikir tentang kemana arah ucapan Tatsunari. Kenapa Tatsunari harus tidak suka?

 

_Apakah Tatsunari-san....._

“Aku harus pergi,” Tatsunari memecah keheningan karena lelaki jangkung itu tak merespon apapun lagi. Kemudian Tatsunari membenarkan jaketnya, mengangkat tas besarnya, lalu berbalik badan untuk meninggalkan Ryo yang masih bergeming di depan sana.

 

“Oh!” baru saja Tatsunari berjalan tiga langkah, ia kembali berbalik seperti baru teringat sesuatu dan kebetulan Ryo masih diam di depan pintu apartemennya. Tatsunari mempercepat langkahnya sedikit ke arah Ryo, lalu tiba-tiba saja wajah Tatsunari hanya tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah Ryo.

 

Bibir itu menyentuh pipi Ryo lagi.

 

Setelah itu dengan cepat Tatsunari menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Ryo, berbalik badan, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ryo yang tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa hangat.

 

Ini gawat.

 

_.......benar-benar suka kepadaku?_

 

\---

 

(07.00)

 

Tatsunari sudah duduk di Shinkansen menuju ke luar kota dengan waktu perjalanan 4 jam. Kali ini ia berangkat sendirian karena satu dan lain hal, sehingga ia baru bisa berangkat hari ini ketika yang lain berangkat kemarin malam.

 

Tatsunari teringat tentang apa yang baru saja ia lakukan kepada Ryo. Apakah bocah polos itu akan paham bahwa Tatsunari benci melihat Ryo yang terlalu dekat dengan Kenta? Atau bocah itu akan semakin menjadi-jadi lagi?

 

Dan lagi-lagi tadi Tatsunari masih merasa perlu untuk mengambil ciuman kenta di pipi Ryo.

 

Baru saja Tatsunari mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar karena ada panggilan masuk.

 

Suga Kenta.

 

Dengan cepat, Tatsunari mengangkat telepon tersebut. Kemudian terdengarlah suara serak Kenta yang terdengar seperti baru sekali bangun tidur dari ujung telepon, “Selamat pagi, Tatsunari.”

 

“Pagi, Kenta,” jawab Tatsunari ramah, “ada apa?”

 

“Uh... itu...” Kenta terdengar seperti terbata-bata, “jangan lupa... besok... akan ada acara DVD haisute.....”

 

Tatsunari terdiam sejenak, menunggu Kenta melanjutkan omongannya, namun Kenta tak kunjung melanjutkan omongannya. Tatsunari jadi tersenyum, lalu tiba-tiba saja tawanya meledak, “hahaha, Kenta? Sejak kapan kau beralih profesi menjadi managerku?”

 

Demi Tuhan Suga Kenta lucu sekali. Tatsunari jadi ingin turun dari kereta dan berlari memeluknya.

 

Tatsunari masih tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, sementara Kenta menjawab dengan kesal, “Berhenti tertawa, oi, Tako! Aku hanya mengingatkanmu karena akhir-akhir ini kau tidak ada kabar!”

 

“....eh?” Tatsunari tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa lalu tersenyum lebar begitu mendengar apa yang baru saja Kenta katakan, “jadi kau menunggu kabar dariku?”

 

“Tidak, bodoooh!” jawab Kenta masih terdengar kesal, “jangan membuat kesimpulan sendiri. Justru aku senang karena aku tidak lagi harus berurusan dengan raksasa manja sepertimu yang setiap hari hanya meminta peluk dan mengirimiku foto foto jelekmu.”

 

“Tapi kau merindukan itu semua kan?”

 

Kenta membuat jeda sedikit, kemudian menjawab, “Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal.”

 

“Buktinya, kau repot-repot meneleponku sepagi ini hanya untuk protes bahwa aku tak mengabarimu,” Tatsunari tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berhenti menggoda lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu, dalam hati senang karena berarti Kenta menunggu kabar darinya, “ya, kan?”

 

“Astaga, Tatsunari,” Kenta terdengar lelah, “aku hanya tidak bertemu denganmu selama tiga hari.”

 

“Yang biasanya bertemu setiap hari,” Tatsunari menambahkan, “jelas saja kau merindukanku.”

 

Tatsunari mendengar Kenta menghela napas di ujung sana, lalu Kenta berkata, “terserah apa katamu.”

 

“Ah, aku lupa, kau pasti tidak merindukanku,” lanjut Tatsunari, “kau tidak kesepian karena ada Ryo-kun, kan?” kata Tatsunari semulus mungkin, mencoba meyembunyikan kekesalannya, sedikit penasaran juga bagaimana reaksi kenta jika ia menyebut-nyebut nama Ryo.

 

Tatsunari mendengar Kenta tertawa, “akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering mengajakku kesana kemari,”

 

‘’Aah~ aku cemburu~ aku juga ingin jalan-jalan dengan Ryo-kun.” Tatsunari sedikit sarkas dengan nada manja.

 

Kenta membuat jeda sebentar, lalu ia berkata, “Kau bisa mengajaknya sendiri”

 

Tatsunari tiba-tiba terpikirkan sesuatu, “beri tau aku jika kalian akan jalan-jalan, karena....”

 

Siapatau, Tatsunari bisa mengganggu mereka, siapatau.

 

“.....aku juga ingin dicium oleh Ryo-kun.”

 

Tatsunari tak tahan ingin protes sebenarnya, tapi akhirnya hanya berujung sarkas, ingin tau bagaimana reaksi Kenta. Tatsunari mengumpat lagi dalam hati karena kesal begitu mengingatnya.

 

“Hentikan,” Kenta tertawa, “dia hanya iseng, kau bisa minta sendiri kepadanya jika kau ingin”

 

 _Minta sendiri kepadanya?!_ Batin Tatsunari. _Jadi, Kenta yang meminta sendiri kepada Ryo untuk menciumnya?!_

 

Tatsunari masih bergeming, sementara Kenta tiba-tiba bertanya, “Hari ini kau sibuk?”

 

“Memangnya kenapa?”

_Jangan-jangan mereka hari ini akan jalan-jalan lagi? Demi tuhan, apa mereka bisa sehari saja tidak membuatku seperti ini. Jika mereka akan pergi hari ini dan mengajakku, aku tak akan bisa ikut. Sial. Kenapa mereka harus---_

 

“Hari ini aku kosong,” jawab Kenta, “dan sedang ingin makan masakanmu”

 

Tatsunari tertegun begitu mendengar jawaban Kenta.

Perkiraannya meleset.

Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa ada desiran hangat yang membuat dirinya senang bukan main. Biasanya Kenta akan lebih banyak mengelak, namun mendengarnya jujur seperti ini membuat Tatsunari menjadi tidak karuan.

 

Demi Tuhan, Suga Kenta harus berhenti membuatnya jatuh cinta.

 

“He?” Tatsunari masih sedikit kaget, “apa aku tidak salah dengar?”

 

“Lupakan,” jawab Kenta dengan cepat.

 

“Eh, tunggu, Kenta,” Tatsunari tak ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini, “tadi kau bilang—“

 

“Aah!” Kenta tiba-tiba saja memotong pembicaraan Tatsunari, “sebentar, Ryo meneleponku, ku angkat dulu, bye Tatsunari!”

 

“Tunggu—“

 

“Hati-hati dan jangan lupa istirahat”

 

Lalu sambungan telepon terputus. Tatsunari menatap layar ponselnya dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Apa-apaan itu tadi? Tatsunari masih ingin membahas tentang hari-kosong-dan-sedang-ingin-makan-masakanmu yang dikatakan Kenta sebelumnya. Tapi lelaki itu malah merusak momennya, dan Kenta memilih untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. 

 

_Jadi, Ryo lebih penting daripada aku?_

 

_\---_

 

_Apa yang aku lakukan?_

 

Kenta sedikit menyesali apa ia sedang lakukan sekarang karena ia jadi malu sekali. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Kenta bangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan yang tidak nyaman. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Dan tanpa sadar ia meraih ponselnya, mencari nama Tatsunari, lalu meneleponnya.

 

biasanya, hampir setiap malam Tatsunari meneleponnya. Bicara tentang apapun sampai Kenta bisa tidur dengan pulas. Lalu esoknya, Tatsunari akan menjemputnya dan mengajaknya kemanapun --jika jadwal mereka tidak bentrok atau ada keperluan lain. Apalagi, ketika kemarin mereka berdua sedang ada di Haisute, Kenta lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Tatsunari dibandingkan dengan siapapun. 

 

Kenta.... merindukan Tatsunari.

“Ah, aku lupa, kau pasti tidak merindukanku,” lanjut Tatsunari, “kau tidak kesepian karena ada Ryo-kun, kan?”

 

Kenta agak kaget begitu nama itu keluar dari mulut Tatsunari. Tapi ia mencoba tenang dan tertawa pelan, “akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering mengajakku kesana kemari.”

 

IIya, Ryo yang mengajaknya, bukan Kenta. Ia tidak ingin Tatsunari salah paham.

 

‘’Aah~ aku cemburu~ aku juga ingin jalan-jalan dengan Ryo-kun.”

 

Kenta bergeming dicampur rasa heran. Apakah Tatsunari sedang bercanda? Apakah Tatsunari serius?

 

Apakah Tatsunari benar-benar cemburu?

 

Apakah Tatsunari benar-benar ingin jalan-jalan dengan Ryo?

 

Kenta tidak bisa berhenti mereka-reka apa yang Tatsunari maksud.

Karena sadar ia berhenti agak lama, Kenta menjawab, “Kau bisa mengajaknya sendiri.”

 

“Beri tau aku jika kalian akan jalan-jalan, karena aku juga ingin dicium oleh Ryo-kun.”

 

Kenta benar-benar kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Tatsunari lontarkan. Ah, ini pasti tentang foto yang dikirim Ryo semalam itu. Ah, Tatsunari bisa salah paham tentang mereka.

 

Sebentar, apa tadi ia berkata ia ingin dicium juga oleh Ryo?

 

“Hentikan,” Kenta tertawa hambar, “dia hanya iseng, kau bisa minta sendiri kepadanya jika kau ingin”

 

Iya, benar, Ryo pasti hanya iseng. Ia hanya sedang bosan. Jika Tatsunari memintanya, mungkin Ryo akan melakukannya juga.

Setelah itu, tiba-tiba saja Kenta tak mendengar jawaban dari Tatsunari.

 

Apakah ia salah bicara?

 

Akhirnya, Kenta mencoba mengubah topik tersebut dengan bertanya, “Hari ini kau sibuk?”

 

“Memangnya kenapa?” jawab Tatsunari agak pelan.

 “Hari ini aku kosong dan sedang ingin makan masakanmu”

 

_SEBENTAR._

_APA YANG KAU KATAKAN, SUGA KENTA???_

Kenta teriak dalam hati. Sungguh, kenapa malah kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Kenta? Apakah mulutnya bisa berhenti berkata langsung sesuai apa yang ada di otaknya? Kenta jadi bingung ia harus berkata apa lagi.

 

“He?” jawab Tatsunari, “apa aku tidak salah dengar?”

 

Rasanya Kenta ingin teriak karena ia malu sekali.

 

“Lupakan,” jawab Kenta dengan cepat, sambil mencoba berpikir untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 

“Eh, tunggu, Kenta, tadi kau bilang—“

 

Tiba-tiba saja panggilan dari Ryo masuk ke ponselnya. Kesempatan!

 

“Ah!” Kenta tiba-tiba saja memotong pembicaraan Tatsunari, “sebentar, Ryo meneleponku, ku angkat dulu, bye Tatsunari!”

 

“Tunggu—“

 

“Hati-hati dan jangan lupa istirahat”

 

Lalu dengan cepat kenta memutuskan teleponnya dengan Tatsunari dan mengangkat telepon dari Ryo.

 

“Halo?” Jawab Kenta.

 

“Kenta-kun, apa aku mengganggumu?”

 

“Tidak, kau tidak mengganggu,” jawab kenta. _Justru kau menyelamatkanku_ , batinnya. "Ada apa?”

 

“Aku hanya ingin tanya, apakah Tatsunari-san datang ke apartemenmu tadi pagi sekali?”

 

Kenta mengernyitkan dahi, “Aku baru saja bangun, jadi aku tidak tau apakah dia datang atau tidak, tapi sepertinya tidak,” jawab Kenta. Lagipula, untuk apa ia datang kemari?

 

“Memangnya kenapa?”

 

“Apakah Tatsunari-san meneleponmu atau bicara sesuatu kepadamu?”

 

“M-memangnya kenapa?” Kenta tiba-tiba jadi gugup karena Ryo tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Tatsunari. Kenta jarang sekali bercerita tentang kedekatannya dengan Tatsunari kepada banyak orang, bahkan kepada Ryo.

 

“Sama sekali tidak?”

 

“Astaga, Ryo-kun, kau kenapa?” Kenta jadi tidak sabar karena penasaran.

 

“Jawab dulu, Kenta-kun” kata Ryo tak mau kalah. Demi tuhan bocah itu kenapa sih?

 

“Tadi aku sempat ngobrol dengannya di telepon sih,” jawab Kenta akhirnya jujur karena mungkin ada sesuatu, “tapi dia tidak berkata dia datang ke apartemenku.”

 

Ryo diam sebentar, lalu tiba-tiba ia bertanya lagi, “Uh... apa dia menyebut-nyebut namaku?”

 

Darimana Ryo tau bahwa Tatsunari sempat menyebut-nyebut namanya? 

 

“Hmm.. iya..” jawab Kenta jujur, “tadi dia berkata bahwa ia ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu juga, dan ia ingin aku memberitaunya jika kita akan pergi jalan-jalan lagi.”

 

“Oh...” jawab Ryo kaku, “...baik. Apa ada yang lain?”

 

“Hmm... sepertinya karena ia melihat foto yang kau kirim di grup kemarin, ia jadi bilang bahwa ia juga ingin dicium olehmu, hahaha” jawab Kenta jadi tertawa, “tapi mungkin dia hanya bercand—“

 

“APA?” tiba-tiba saja Ryo berteriak sampai membuat Kenta kaget dan menjauhkan posel dari telinganya.

 

Kenta tidak mengira reaksi Ryo akan seperti itu.

 

“ASTAGA RYO-KUN?” Kenta balik teriak, “kenapa?”

 

“Dia bilang seperti itu???” Ryo bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan, diikuti dengan jawaban “iya” dari Kenta.

 

“Sekarang aku menuntut penjelasan darimu,” kata Kenta merasa dari tadi pertanyaannya diabaikan, “ada apa?”

 

“Tadi Tatsunari-san datang ke apartemenku,” jawab Ryo.

 

“lalu?”

 

“Dia hanya datang, hahaha” Ryo tertawa di ujung telepon, “aku sendiri bingung kenapa Tatsunari-san datang, makanya aku bertanya kepadamu, apakah Tatsunari-san berkata sesuatu,”

 

“Lalu menurutmu dia kenapa?”

 

Ryo diam sejenak, lalu berkata, “aku tidak tau, mungkin ia hanya iseng seperti biasa”

 

“Uh... kau yakin?” tanya kenta sekali lagi, karena Kenta merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

 

“entahlah, aku kadang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Tatsunari-san,” jawab Ryo, “baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih, Kenta-kun. Aku harus siap-siap pergi, _bye_!”

 

“ _Ok, bye!_ ”

 

Kenta sedikit kecewa karena Tatsunari malah pergi ke apartemen Ryo daripada mendatanginya seperti biasa. Tapi ia penasaran juga dengan tingkah Ryo yang menurutnya tidak wajar tadi. Ryo seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

 

\---

 

“Astaga, Ryo-kun, kau kenapa?” Kenta jadi tidak sabar karena penasaran.

 

“Jawab dulu, Kenta-kun” kata Ryo tak mau kalah.

Ryo tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan apa yang Tatsunari katakan kepadanya tentang masalah tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengan Kenta. Mungkin, ia akan mendapatkan jawaban jika ia bertanya kepada Kenta yang bersangkutan dengan masalah ini.

 

“Tadi aku sempat ngobrol dengannya di telepon sih, tapi dia tidak berkata dia datang ke apartemenku.”

 

Ryo diam sebentar, berarti Tatsunari hanya datang ke apartemennya saja? karena Ia merasa ada yang janggal, lalu ia bertanya lagi, “Uh... apa dia menyebut-nyebut namaku?”

 

“Hmm, iya, tadi dia berkata bahwa ia ingin jalan-jalan bersamamu juga, dan ia ingin aku memberitaunya jika kita akan pergi jalan-jalan lagi.”

 

Tatsunari-san? Ingin jalan-jalan dengannya juga?!

 

“Oh...” jawab Ryo masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, “...baik. Apa ada yang lain?”

 

“Hmm... sepertinya karena dia melihat foto yang kau kirim di grup kemarin, ia jadi bilang bahwa ia juga ingin dicium olehmu, hahaha” jawab Kenta lalu tertawa, “tapi mungkin dia hanya bercand—“

 

“APA?” tiba-tiba saja Ryo berteriak kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Kenta katakan.

_Ta-Tatsunari-san? Berkata pada Kenta-kun bahwa ia ingin aku menciumnya juga, setelah tadi ia menciumku?!_

_Astaga, jangan bilang bahwa Tatsunari-san serius tentang ini_.

_Jangan bilang bahwa Tatsunari-san...._

 

“ASTAGA RYO-KUN?” Kenta balik teriak, “kenapa?”

 

“Dia bilang seperti itu???” Ryo bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan. Jantung Ryo sekarang berdegup cepat sekali. Mukanya mungkin sudah merah. Tiba-tiba bayangan Tatsunari yang menatap matanya tajam tadi teringat kembali dan makin membuatnya tak karuan. Lalu? Tatsunari ingin dicium oleh Ryo? Kenapa? Kenapa Tatsunari ingin? Kenapa Ryo? kenapa?

 

Demi tuhan otak Ryo kacau, karena pertanyaan itu tidak bisa ia jawab sendiri.

 

“Sekarang aku menuntut penjelasan darimu, ada apa?”

 

Ryo bingung bagaimana ia harus menjelaskannya. Apakah ia harus cerita? Apakah lebih baik jika ia diam saja?

 

“Tadi Tatsunari-san datang ke apartemenku,” jawab Ryo seadanya, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

 

“lalu?”

 

“Dia hanya datang, hahaha” Ryo tertawa supaya suasananya tidak terlalu serius, “aku sendiri bingung kenapa Tatsunari-san datang, makanya aku bertanya kepadamu, apakah Tatsunari-san berkata sesuatu,”

 

“Lalu menurutmu dia kenapa?”

 

Ryo diam sejenak, mencari alasan yang pas karena sepertinya ia harus menyimpan ini sendirian dulu, lalu berkata, “Aku tidak tau, mungkin ia hanya iseng seperti biasa”

 

“Kau yakin?” tanya kenta sekali lagi, terdengar seperti memastikan.

 

“Entahlah, aku kadang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Tatsunari-san,” jawab Ryo, “baiklah kalau begitu terima kasih, Kenta-kun. Aku harus siap-siap pergi, _bye_!”

 

Lalu telepon ia tutup, kemudian bergeming dan mencerna semuanya dalam otaknya. Tatsunari hanya datang ke apartemennya, hanya untuk bilang bahwa Tatsunari tidak suka melihat Ryo terlalu dekat dengan Kenta. Lalu Tatsunari berkata pada Kenta bahwa Tatsunari ingin jalan-jalan bersamanya juga. Tatsunari bahkan sampai berkata bahwa Tatsunari ingin dicium olehnya.

 

Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak Tatsunari?

 

 ----to be continued

 

_(A/N ehehehehehehehehehehehhehehe lucu ya liat orang salah paham /digebuk)_


End file.
